Algérie
|image_map = Algeria_map.png |map_caption = Map of Algérie |ethnic_groups = , , |capital = Notre Fardeau |largest_city = |official_languages = |demonym = Algerian |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = | sovereignty_type = Independence from Gaul | established_event1 = | established_date1 = | established_event2 = | established_date2 = |area_km2 = |area_rank = |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_year = |population_estimate_rank = | GDP_PPP = | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_year = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = | GDP_nominal_rank = | GDP_nominal_year = | GDP_nominal_per_capita = | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = |currency = | time_zone = |utc_offset = |drives_on = |cctld = |official_website = |calling_code = }} The Republic of Algeria ( : République Algérie) is a located in and the . Its shares it northern shores with the , to its south the creates the border with the ; to the west the creates the border with the and to its East it shares a border with . Colonized after the in 1830, the had flooded the coastal cities and slowly became a large facet of the colony. In 1865 the was established by the which gave the populated the right to apply for French citizenship. During , French Algeria became the government of , leading to a mass exodus to the coast of Algeria. Tensions grew between the and the populations; which resulted in a bloody massacre at . On November 1, 1954, the launched a terrorist attack called the ; which resulted in several deaths. In 1956, the Grand Exode was executed by several hundred thousand French from and enlisted into the Belle Défense which fought beside the in holding the land. Increasing international attention, the Algerian forces lead attacks on French civilian populations in . Following the , the French government returned under and agreed to remove its presence from Algeria and leave the process up to the remaining French and Algerians. On April 21st, 1961, the ousted the Metropolitan government from Algeria, with , and successfully creating a in the coastal cities were the French majority was evident. In 1962, the nation was founded officially with the creation of the Constitution de l'Algérie, with Salan being elected as the Republic's first President. Along with Salan being elected, the National Frontier Party was elected as the majority within the unicameral Algerian Parliament. It effectively maintained its sovereignty during the Algerian-North African War, which it saw the acquirement of territory in northern Morocco and Tunisia. Algeria is has an abundance in resources; from , , , and its has a large sector which is dependent upon growing , , and . Before the invasion, the Morocco provinces depended upon growing ; which was effusively eradicated after occupation was completed in 1987. While the country is considered a , the governments involvement is substantially less than that of Frances. Its the second largest economy in , behind that of Rhodesia. Its low has made it a popular destination for Metropolitan French; who have since the 1990's have left in droves to Algeria. Continued tensions in the region have made Algeria isolated; holding unfavorable relations with several western nations. It has tried to repair its image with supporting peace with the People's Republic, Tunisa and Morocco. It is a member of the League of Nations, the and the . Applying in 2014 to join the , the members of the Union voted to deny them membership. History Colonial period World Wars Algerian War Coup and Independence Algerian-North African War Cold War Contemporary Category:Algeria